COME AND BACK
by hyung and won
Summary: "Berarti hanya aku yang rindu padamu?" MONSTA X / HYUNGWONHO / SHIN HOSEOK (WONHO) / CHAE HYUNGWON


_Saya tidak tahu siapa teman sekamar Hyungwon. Saya juga tidak tahu siapa teman sekamar Wonho. Saya tidak tahu cara Hyungwon memanggil Wonho._

 _Dan saya tidak tahu apa yang baru saja saya tulis_

* * *

 ** _COME AND BACK_**

 ** _Cast_** **:**

 ** _Monsta X's Hyungwon_**

 ** _Monsta X's Wonho_**

 ** _Warning_** **[!]:** ** _OOC,_** ** _typo_** **[s],** ** _ambiguous relationship._**

* * *

 ** _"Berarti hanya aku yang rindu padamu?"_**

* * *

.

Hyungwon tengah duduk di salah kursi besi di depan asrama. Kakinya menyilang, dan tangannya memegang sebuah benda pemutar musik. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengarkan lewat _earphone_ kecil yang bertengger di lubang telinga. Ia baru saja sampai dari bandara malam itu. Hyungwon pulang dari Shanghai sendirian setelah member lainnya kembali terlebih dahulu hari sebelumnya. Ia memilih duduk di kursi depan asrama dan tidak langsung masuk ke dalam asrama karena enggan menganggu member lainnya yang tengah tertidur.

"Hyungwon?"

Tidak ada respon dari pemuda bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu. Volume musik yang hampir maksimal membuat telinganya tak mampu mendengar panggilan seseorang. Sampai akhirnya, Hyungwon membuka mata dengan tubuh yang sedikit tersentak karena terkejut. _Earphone_ di telinga kanannya baru saja dilepaskan seseorang.

"Jangan terlalu keras. Nanti telingamu bisa bermasalah."

"Hoseok hyung?"

Wonho berdiri di depan Hyungwon sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan. Pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan itu hanya tersenyum sambil melepas _earphone_ lain yang masih tertinggal di telinganya lalu menyimpannya beserta pemutar musik di dalam kantung jaketnya. Ia melepas tas yang masih berada di punggungnya dan meletakkanya di kaki kursi tempatnya duduk. Jemarinya meraih pergelangan tangan Wonho lalu menarik tubuhnya hingga Wonho duduk di samping Hyungwon.

"Jadi Hyungwon?"

"Hm?"

Wonho mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang kemudian menyentil pelan dahi laki-laki disampingnya. Hyungwon mengaduh pelan.

"Sakit, hyung."

"Itu hukumanmu. Kalau kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku lagi, kupastikan kau menerima hukuman yang lebih sakit dari ini."

"Hyung jahat sekali."

Wonho mendengus pelan. Hyungwon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi hyung kesayangannya yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Wonho menatap Hyungwon sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hyung jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau menakutkan."

"Kau tidak sadar aku menunggu penjelasan, Chae Hyungwon?"

"Oh?"

"Jangan hanya 'oh' saja"

Hyungwon menunduk sebentar dan merogoh tasnya. Ada bunyi yang aneh dari sana, seperti bunyi plastik yang tengah diremas. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan Hyungwon keluar sambil menggenggam sebuah benda.

"Oleh-oleh untukmu, Hyung."

"Permen?"

Hyungwon mengangguk. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Wonho hanya menepuk dahinya pelan, lalu meraih sebungkus permen dengan merk asing tersebut. Ada tulisan berbahsa Cina pada kemasannya.

"Hyungwon? Kau tidak pulang bersama kami hanya untuk membeli ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertemu saudaraku di sana. Aku sudah minta ijin pada manajer dan yah—begitulah."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Hyungwon hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan tangan yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau juga pasti akan ikut tinggal. Aku tidak mau kau lelah, Hyung. Kita akan sibuk hari ini.".

Wonho terlihat menahan diri. Tangannya mengusap kasar wajah tampan miliknya. Mengapa ia harus mengkhawatirkan Hyungwon sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur? Dan ternyata, pemuda yang berusia lebih muda itu hanya pergi membeli oleh-oleh sebungkus permen untuknya. Wonho sedang tidak ingin menghitung alasan 'bertemu dengan saudara'.

"Hyung, mengapa belum tidur?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Insomnia? Atau Changkyun mendengkur lagi? Kau ingin bertukar kamar? Biar aku yang meminta manajer mengaturnya."

"Ah—ya, ya. Terserah kau. Lebih bagus lagi jika kau yang sekamar denganku."

"Ha?"

Wonho berdecak sebal. Ia meletakkan permen itu disampingnya. Badannya bergerak menjauhi Hyungwon ke tepi kursi panjang itu. Tubuh Wonho miring ke samping sampai akhirnya ia merebahkan diri dengan kepala berada di pangkuan Hyungwon. Mata Hyungwon membulat. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Rasanya tentu canggung melihat seseorang tidur dengan kepala berada di pahanya.

"Hyung? Jika ada orang lewat bagaimana?"

"Siapa yang mau lewat jam tiga pagi seperti sekarang, Hyungwon?"

"Tapi—"

"Ah—keras juga. Paha penuh otot memang tidak terlalu nyaman dijadikan bantal."

"Aku ini laki-laki, Hyung."

Wonho terkekeh pelan. Hyungwon tidak berani menatapnya. Ia memalingkan wajah ke samping, sedikitpun tak ingin memandangi Wonho yang terlihat sedang menjahilinya. Beberapa kali Wonho menggerakkan kepalanya berusaha membuat Hyungwon geli.

"Hyung, ayo masuk. Kita bisa terkena flu jika berlama-lama di sini."

"Tidak mau."

"Hyung?"

Hyungwon merajuk. Tapi percuma saja, Wonho tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Ia tidak berniat bangun dari posisinya. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu terlihat menyamankan tidurnya. Mata Wonho terpejam sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku, Hyungwon?"

Ada jeda sejenak. Tidak ada sahutan dari Hyungwon.

"Berarti hanya aku yang rindu padamu?"

Tubuh Hyungwon lagi-lagi tersentak. Pemuda itu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kepalanya menunduk, memandang Wonho yang kini telah membuka mata dan melempar tatapan padanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm? Sepertinya kau terlihat semakin manis jika dilihat dari sini, Hyungwon."

Wonho mengangkat tangannya lalu melayangkan satu cubitan gemas di pipi Hyungwon. Sebelum sempat mengaduh, Hyungwon lagi-lagi terkejut. Telapak tangan Wonho bergerak pelan mengelus pipinya.

"Baiklah. Pengisian energi selesai."

Wonho berteriak tidak terlalu keras, membuat Hyungwon menatapnya dengan beberapa kerutan di dahi. Wonho bangkit berdiri dan meraih tas Hyungwon, lalu tangan lain yang bebas menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyungwon dan menariknya. Keduanya memasuki asrama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Hyung?"

"Sudah, diam. Melepas rindunya di dalam dorm saja. Kasihan, pipimu sudah pucat karena kedinginan. Oh, atau kau demam? Pipimu bukannya pucat tapi memerah, Hyungwon"

"Hoseok, hyung!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Chae Hyungwon."

"Hyung!"

"Iya, iya. Aku akan tidur denganmu malam ini."

* * *

 **A/N: Sepertinya, hari ini Hyungwon tidak pulang bersama member lain. Saya cinta HyungWonho—muah.**


End file.
